thecrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirsten Dunst
Kirsten Dunst is an American actress best known for her portrayal of Mary Jane Watson in Sam Raimi’s Spider Man trilogy. Kirsten portrayed Erin Randall in the 2000 film The Crow: Salvation. Early Life Kirsten Caroline Dunst was born on April 30, 1982 in Point Pleasant, New Jersey. Her father, Klaus Hermann Dunst worked for Siemens as a medical services executive, and her mother, Inez Rupprecht, worked for Lufthansa as a flight attendant. Kirsten is of German descent on both sides of her family and of Swedish descent on her mother’s side. When her parents separated she lived with her mother and brother Christian, in Los Angeles. Kirsten attended Laurel Hall School. Her parents divorced in 1995. Career Kirsten started her career as a child fashion model at age three and she was signed with Ford Models and Elite Model Management. Kirsten made her feature film debut in Woody Allen’s short film Oedipus Wrecks at the age of six. In 1990, Kirsten performed in The Bonfire of the Vanities. In 1993, Kirsten made an appearance in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode “Dark Page”. Kirsten’s breakthrough role came as Claudia in the 1994 horror film Interview with the Vampire. Although the film received mixed reviews Kirsten’s performance was praised. That same year, Kirsten starred in the drama Little Woman, and again her performance was praised. Kirsten starred in the 1995 film Jumanji which grossed $262 million worldwide. From 1996 to 1997, Kirsten had a recurring role in season three of the NBC drama ER as Charlie Chemingo. In 1997, Kiersten voiced Anastasia in the animated musical film Anastasia. In 1998, Kirsten voiced the titular character, Kiki, in Disney’s English dub of Kiki’s Delivery Service. Kirsten starred as Lux Lisbon opposite James Woods in the drama film The Virgin Suicides in 1999. In 2000, Kirsten starred opposite Eric Mabius in the direct to video film The Crow: Salvation, the second sequel to the original 1994 film. Kirsten received mainstream recognition portraying Mary Jane Watson opposite Tobey Maguire in the superhero film Spider Man in 2002. She went on to reprise the role in the following two sequels. Kirsten starred opposite Billy Bob Thorton, Morgan Freeman and Holly Hunter in Ed Solomon’s drama Levity in 2003. In 2010, Kirsten made her screen writing and directorial debut with the short film Bastard. That same year she starred opposite Ryan gosling in the mystery drama All Good Things. The following year, Kiersten starred opposite Charlotte Gainsborg, Kiefer Sutherland and Charlotte Rampling in the drama film Melancholia as a woman who suffers from depression as the world ends. In 2015, Kirsten costarred as Peggy Blumquist in the second season of the FX crime comedy drama Fargo for which she received a Golden Globe award nomination. More recently, Kirsten started alongside Colin Farrell, Nicole Kidman and Elle Fanning in the drama The Beguiled. Personal Life Kirsten dated Jake Gyllenhaal for about two years from 2002 to 2004. Three years after that she dated Razorlight frontman Johnny Borrell. In 2016, Kirsten began dating her Fargo costar Jesse Plemons in 2016. They have a son, Ennis Howard, who was born on May 3, 2018. The couple is currently engaged. Trivia * Kirsten was named one of People Magazine’s 50 most beautiful people in the world twice once in 1995 and again in 2002 * Kirsten has German and American citizenship * Kirsten is bilingual and can speak English and fluent German Category:The Crow: Salvation Cast